freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Bonnie
Bonnie je jeden z hlavních čtyř nepřátel ve hře ''Five nights at Freddy´s. ''Jako Chica a Freddy Fazbear , je to bavíč dětí ve dne , je usídlený ve Freddy Fazbear Pizzerii. Každopádně , v noci , jedná jako ostatní animatronici : loví jakéhokoliv člověka v pizzerii a přestrojuje člověka do kostýmu Freddy Fazbere , která zpusobí dané osobě smrt. Vzhled Bonnie je animatronický králík , jeho oči mají hnědou duhovku ale muže být také vidět s bílyma animatronickýma očima a také s červenými duhovkamy.Má artikulované uši které se mužou hýbat dopředu i dozadu. Nosí červenou kravatu a také nosí oranžovou kytaru. Jako ostatní verze animatroniku v první hře , vypadá to že nemá zádně animatronické zuby. Lokace Bonnie začíná v lokaci Show stage , spolu s Freddym a Chicou. Po aktivaci jde do jakékoliv místnosti na levé straně v restauraci , kromě Pirate covu . To znamená že se muže objevit v Dining Area , Backstage , the West Hall , the Supply Closet a West Hall Corner. Když se kouká do kanceláře , kouká se na hráče přesně za dveřmi , narozdíl od Chicy která se kouká do kanceláře přes okno. Chování Bonnie je známý tím , že se vrací do kanceláře více častěji než ostatní animatronici ale rychleji odchází , a jako Foxy , Bonnie chodí pouze z levé strany. Bude koukat do kanceláře před vchodem do dveří , narozdíl od Chicy , která kouká do kanceláře přes okno.Rychlost kterou se Bonnie dostane do kanceláře vypadá že se umí teleportovat , toho si dá hlavně všimnout v zapnutem Cheat Modu.Bonnie je také schopen dočasně vypínat kamery když jde do jiné místnosti , stejně jako Chica. Na některých nocích , když se hráč nebude koukat na Bonniho na monitorech , nepohne se ze Show Stage. Tohle je jedna z nejlepších metod jak přežít po druhé noci , i přesto , že Foxy muže snadno zabít hráče , když nekontroluje kamery. Když Bonnie vstoupí do kanceláře , jdou slyšet divné zvuky nadechování. Jakmile položí hráč monitor dolu a vráti svuj pohled zpět do kanceláře, Bonnie na hráče zautočí a ukončí hru.Ten samý zvuk dělá Chica když čeká hráče než položu monitor dolu a Chica bude moct zautočit. Podrobnosti *Bonnie nemá žadnou animaci při utočení na hráče ,je to pouze obrázek. *Bonnie je většinou první animatronik který směřuje do kanceláře hráče. *V traileru na hru je ukázán Bonnie který si sundavá svojí vlastní tvář , odhalující jeho Endoskeleton , avšak ve hře se nic takového neděje. *Bonnie byl první animatronik který byl přidán do hry. *Podle Scotta Cawthona je nejstrašidelnější animatronik Bonnie , při tvoření hry měl o Bonnim noční můry. * V traileru na hru běží Bonnie v down hallway. O tuto schopnost Bonnie přišel , nakonec tuto roli převzal Foxy. * Od 1 do 3 noci je Bonnie nejaktivnější ze všech animatroniku. * Při velmi vzácných chvílích, po tom co se zobrazí obraz Game Over , nebo po tom co hra byla spuštěna, obraz Bonniho bez očí se muže objevit(stejný jako při halucinacích). Obraz zůstává stejný na přibližně 10 dokud se neobjeví na Bonniho očích bíle tečky , po jedné sekundě se hra vrátí zpět do hlavního menu. Toto se také muže stát u mobilní verze. Kategorie:Animatronici Kategorie:Bonnie Kategorie:Mužské pohlaví